


Shoreditch

by amoama



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A little Klausian crossover, M/M, Talking To Dead People, Umbrella Academy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Grantaire has a little Klaus about him. Post barricades fic.





	Shoreditch

There’s a game he used to play: one drink for every line quoted, for every arm raised. One drink for every disappointed glare Enjolras threw at him. It was just a game and it quietened the voices that have always haunted him. 

He searches London until he finds a Shoreditch bar that resembles La Musain, the v-shape of the bar is similar, it sells French wine. It gets busy with whores and students. 

Grantaire sits there alone and watches Enjolras. Enjolras watches him back. His gaze is no longer disappointed, it’s something else, akin to sympathy. It makes Grantaire want to drink. Then Enjolras smiles, mercilessly, “No more quoting,” he says, “I know your game.” 

Grantaire could drink to shut him up, but then he would be alone, craving this, and he has always heard Enjolras’s voice louder than any other. “It was never a game,” he admits. 

“No,” Enjolras agrees, “I see that now.”


End file.
